The Trial Of Miles Prower
by Drilz 2.0
Summary: I killed them. All of them.


_**A/N: I have another bad case of writers block... so I'm writing fanfiction to keep you know my mind busy. Don't be sad if I disappear.**_

_**The Trial of a Hero**_

_**by**_

_**Drilz**_

_I needed to piss you off, so you'd know how important I am..._

Miles always thought that handcuffs would be uncomfortable, but it was no where near as uncomfortable as the cameras locked on him and the microphones being shoved in his face. He staggered a bit barely able to keep his footing. The only thing keeping him up were the cops that had his arms linked with theirs. In this discomfort he had found what he was looking for, and as he looked out on the paperazi, the crowd of people screaming, the other crowd cheering, he had started a evolution.

_They think they know my thoughts, but they don't know the least._

"Do you have anything to say about the murders?" and "When you killed them.." all the question the people asked were the same in the crowd, all the why's, they knew exactly the why and he wasn't going to spell it out to them anymore. Someone had to start the war. Why not him?

He knew both the police officers, who were now nearly carrying his body towards the open doors of the cruiser, they both almost seemed sad they had to bring him in. They're grips were so loose on him it's as if they were begging him to run away, like they were saying they wouldn't chase.

_No more running..._

* * *

(These are exclusive Audio Interviews done before trial..)

_**Tape 1**_

It's strange sometimes when you get older you start to see signs that everyone around you might be crazy, but it takes the day that they all start thinking your crazy to realize quite how far the rabbit hole goes.

Me..

**_please state your name._**

Me, Miles Prowers the very reluctant speaker of this 'memoir', could tell the very day Sonic had lost his mind, the day we lost her, he had lost it.

**_How so..._**

Well as you already know the explosion was huge, the town is still suffering.

_**(There's a audible laugh from Miles at this time, followed by a brief silence)**_

It took a few days for me to find my way back to town, I had crashed long before reaching the site and during the crash my leg was split wide open. My chaos wasn't working correctly because of all the pain I just couldn't focus enough to make any kind of warp.

**_Chaos Emerald?_**

Yes.

**_So how did you get back with your injury._**

I walked, I'm not as weak as most people take me for, but that's not the point. My injury has nothing to do with the story, it didn't even leave a visible scar.

_**(There was a brief silence after Miles said that, it seemed as if he was drifting in and out of thought a lot. )**_

Station square was a lot more of a mess at this time, all the debris, the bodies had been cleaned but the streets were literally stained with blood. There wasn't a building without a broken window or worse. I'd never seen the place so empty, I guess it was because everyone had been evacuated.

I honestly had never seen anything like this before, all the times we had battled the evil forces I don't think I had ever really seen evil till this day. It felt horrible, I knew it was over but it still took hold of me. So many people you know... How do you kill this many people without any real cause?

I rushed to his apartment.,the one on top of the casino, that's where he told me to meet him at if we got separated. I walked in and he was just sitting there in his living room, in his recliner, reading a newspaper. He looked so normal it was creepy, as if nothing was wrong with the city right now. You could clearly see it right out side the hole in the side of the wall. It didn't seem to phase him, he said Hi to me as if everything was normal. Just a normal "Hey little buddy."

**_You found it odd that he seemed normal?_**

If you came home to your whole town destroyed, would you be normal?

**_I suppose not, but this is Sonic. He deals with things like this all the time, and you do too._**

Do you think it doesn't effect us? You think after a major life threatening battle we never sit down and think about curling into a ball and just dying? We are a little more use to it then most, but this was an epic tragedy. Nearly twenty percent of the towns population was killed. It wasn't even that that made me question his sanity. It's who died during the fight.

_**Amy Rose?**_

_**(There was a pause, followed by him staring off. He seemed very upset... I decided that this was enough for this session and that we would continue tomorrow.)**_

_–_

_**A/N: **_Eh.. I may continue this.. … It was kinda just something I just started writing, did this whole 1st chapter thing in like the length of a family guy episode. R/R?


End file.
